Long Time, No See !
by Cammy101
Summary: Rose left the court after Dimitri was turned back - Five years later she has to return to the Academy when St.Vladmir is under threat of a Strigoi attack...but even worse than Strigoi is facing all the people she left behind ! R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO... - NOT **:( **OWN Vampire Academy OORRR ANY OF IT"S AMAZING CHARACTERS! The only thing that IS mine is the plot ! :P SOO R&R PLEASE.**

**Chapter One: ****Back to...school?**  
**Rose's POV **_  
_

Five year. It had been five whole years since I left the court - , since I left Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia and...Dimitri. I left the court after Dimitri was turned back into a dhampir and wanted nothing to do with me. At first I thought he couldn't stand being around me because of the guilt he felt over the things he had done in Russia...but in the end he had told me his love for me had faded.

That's the day I left my life behind. I didn't want to strike out on my own though...no, I wanted to be a Guardian for a nice Moroi...and that's exactly what I had done for a few years. After that I got assigned to an Academy in London. I was one of _the_ best Guardians there so when 's Academy was under threat of a Strigoi invasion of course they decided to send me there.

Now I stood staring up at the stone building I had once seen every day and cringed. I never thought I'd be back here. This place held so many memories of things I had long ago forgotten about and even though I had long ago gotten over Dimitri I still didn't want to remember them.

"Rose?" A voice questioned as I walked into the room that was being used to plan and strategies. I turned to see someone I hadn't seen in a long time. Alberta. It brought a smile to my face and reminded me that not everything at this academy had been bad.

"Alberta? How have you been?" I grinned. She looked exactly like I remembered; the only different was the slight grey tinge to her hair.

"I've been good..." She stared at me like she was in shock "I can't believe it's really you! Nobody knew where you disappeared too; most were convinced you were...awakened."

"Guardian Petrov!" A man called from the back of the room. Her eyes searched the crowd and she let out a sigh.

"I'll talk to you later Rose. It's good to see you alive and well."

I gave her a small smile before she headed off. Then I turned and went in the other direction and out the door. No-one would need me for a while and I really wanted to see if anything at this school had changed at all. I really doubted it had, nothing here ever changed here.

I walked everywhere; to the gym, the lake, the cafeteria, to where all my old classes had been and to my old room. I was almost going to head back to where the Guardians all were but instead I decided to go to the library; surprising I know. I didn't even go there much when I _did _go to the Academy.

I walked around in there for a while, laughing quietly to myself that they hadn't even got new books. Everything there still looked a hundred years old.

"Little dhampir?" a voice spoke from behind me.

I knew who that voice belonged to and I really, _really_ didn't want to face him now. The again I just didn't want to face him, or anyone, period. I reluctantly – and slowly – turned to see Adrian's uncertain face turn into a small smile.

"Hey Ivashkov..." I smiled sheepishly. I had felt bad about leaving all those years ago without telling him. We had kind of been together at the time. So when I had just got up and left without even a word would it would have been like a slap in the face for him. He even _eventually _stopped visitng my dreams.

"H-How have you been? I haven't seen you in-" He started but I cut him off

"Five years..." I finished "I've been good...how have you been?"

**Adrian's POV**

I had just been in the caferteria getting my daily feeders fix and had decided to go back to my room when I saw her. At first I thought she was a new teacher or something, I couldn't see her face but she seemed so familiar, so devastatingly beautiful with every step she took away from me. She looked like she was inspecting everything. Scrutinizing it all...

And then it hit me...

She was not only familiar to me - that was MY little dhampir. The one who had disappeared without a single trace and had left me heartbroken...

The very girl had pined over for YEARS...and now here she was - after I had finally - or rather after everyone else - had convinced me she must have been dead or awakened considering the fact that she hadn't once contacted anyone at all, not even Lissa...or her father who had tried to find her EVERYWHERE!

And she was asking me how I've been...I wanted to shout at her _I've been horrible. I thought the love of my life was dead for all these years but I guess you just didn't care about me enough to even call - and you blocked me from your dreams so I had no choice but not to contact you. _but instead I smiled - actually smiled at the girl who tore my world apart.

"I've been...good." _which was an absolute lie...  
_"That's really good then." She smiled back at me. And something bout the way she was just acting so casual - like she had never left - was really getting on my nerves but I could see from her aura that she was just as nervous as I was which was comforting...ish.

**REEEVVIIEEWW and tell me what you thought ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey guys...I know...An a/n already, but I just wanted to let anyone know... who actually wants to see how this story turns out .. that i'm going to be putting this story up on my other accout to continue it ! :) I guess I just wanted to see how popular it would be haha..**

**Sammie0014 - is the account it will be on if you want to read it !**

**So thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you will continue reading it once it's on the other account..**

**P.s - Sorry for the authors note - i reaaalllly hate writing them haha**


End file.
